The time when Kuroko made Akashi sing soprano (and vise versa)
by Akakuro4869
Summary: Halloween oneshot. Akakuro. The title is pretty self-explanetory. Teiko days! AU when Nigou is found then. Akashi and Kuroko get into a little argument and Kuroko decides to take revenge. It works, but it doesn't quite turn out the way he completely wants it to be.


It was Halloween, the time when kids are most excited about candy and trick or treating.

It was also the time when all the prankers decide to come out and compete to see who was the most active (apparently by seeing how many people they could scare).

Apparently and also unfortunately, Akashi wasn't exempted from the Halloween craze.

Teiko Middle School was holding a Halloween disco after school that stretched out from six in the evening until ten at night, and there would be a competition hosted to see who was the most fitting to be the best dressed person according to their personality. The student council was in fact in charge of organizing the event; so as much as Akashi would like to skip it and get a good night's rest with Kuroko, he had to stay and organize everything so that the event doesn't turn out wrecked.

The only thing good about that night was that Kuroko and Akashi were both planning to go dressed as a couple. The best dressed and matched couple, in fact.

When they turned up at 6 o'clock sharp in the gym, immediately they were bombarded by their teammates and friends with rapid questions and shocked screams.

"KUROKOCCHI'S INNOCENCE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE AKASHICCHI?!" even as the outburst continued, Kise couldn't stop the nosebleed he was sporting at Kuroko's attire.

"Tetsu, that thing looks great on you, though it'll be better if you had real boobs-" the speaker got punched in the face and the end result being Aomine sprawled face-down on the ground with his wolf ears askew.

"So you did wear the lucky item for Aquarius and Sagittarius today, Akashi and Kuroko. You look nice, n-not that I c-care." Who was Midorima kidding, he was blushing from his face to his ear tips while pushing his glasses up 5 times a second.

"Kuro-chin looks sweet and fluffy in that thing. And Aka-chin looks good too."

"Tetsu-kun in a-" followed by a thud on the floor where Momoi lay with her dying words on her lips "I have no regrets now..."

Akashi hid a smirk from the group and led a confused Kuroko away from the group and led him to a 2-seated booth set up for the purposes of letting couples have their private time. Kuroko was still bewildered by the reactions from his friends. He had no idea why both of them dressed in a hanfu would spark such a reaction from them (Okay, he protested at first but Akashi said that men wore them too, so he didn't complain. He wasn't so sure about the accessories that Akashi gave him earlier though, but it made his lover happy so he didn't complain either.)

Akashi left Kuroko inside the booth alone and left to get the refreshments from the main table, and while he was gone Kise and Aomine popped inside. "Tetsu, why the hell are you wearing that thing?! That's not like you, did Akashi force it onto you or something?!"

Kuroko, still confused, shook his head and replied bluntly "Akashi-kun said this was also for males so I wore it."

Kise wailed his heart out "Kurokocchi! A hanfu may be worn by a male, but you are wearing a custom-made one designed for a girl! And you have such a low neckline that it reaches your chest! Have you looked yourself into a mirror?"

Kuroko blushed lightly "Is it showing that much?"

Both Aomine and Kise screamed in their minds _'THAT'S YOUR ONLY CONCERN?!'_

Kise tried to shake some sense into Kuroko and wake him up "Listen, Kurokocchi! He's making you cross-dress! Akashicchi is a pervert in diguise as a devil! At least wear something more decent and less revealing! Can you hear me-"

Unfortunately for the idiot duo, Akashi chose that moment to re-enter the booth "Tetsuya, I've brought you-" and stopped short when he saw 2 thoroughly shell-shocked beings standing there with half their souls flying out of their mouths. Instantly, an unwelcoming aura floated out and spread outside the booth, making everyone shiver "Ryouta, Daiki. May I ask what are you doing here?"

Without a word, Aomine dragged a still gaping Kise out of the booth while running at the speed of light to escape the devil. He thought _'Sheesh, a devil costume would suit him better than that hanfu thingy with that ego of his.'_ and ran even faster when he felt demonic intent aimed at him as if seeking the culprit for the comment.

Akashi turned back to the single occupant of the booth and was startled to find dead eyes staring into his own, he wasn't expecting the deadly question "Akashi-kun, did you make me dress as your girlfriend? This was supposed to be a female costume."

Akashi quickly recovered, he smirked and leaned in to whisper huskily into Kuroko's ear "You look sexy in that thing, Tetsuya. Don't make me say it again." his smirk grew wider when he noticed the faint blush and slight shiver passing though Kuroko's body.

Kuroko pouted in return after he recovered and said suddenly "I'm going back home to change. You're mean Akashi-kun." and left a frozen Akashi inside.

* * *

Kuroko evaluated his mistakes and silently cursed Akashi under his breath after he found out Kise was right about his costume. He then devised of a plan to prank Akashi when he left the school gates. He smiled and made a quick detour to the closest department store to buy the needed props and quickly headed home.

* * *

As much as Akashi liked to chase after Kuroko, he had his responsibilities as the president of the student council and had to stay well over ten before he was allowed to leave. It was almost eleven-thirty when he reached his shared house with Kuroko. As soon as he entered the door, he was jumped on by a black blur and he fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. He was immediately assulted by a wet tongue licking his cheek and a bright voice saying "Welcome home, Seijuurou-sama! You must be tired, ne? Let me take you to your room!" It took Akashi a moment to focus and the moment he did, he saw a person with black hair and black dog ears on his head, wearing nothing at all. It didn't help that their dog chose that moment to walk slowly towards them, being unusually quiet and his fur light blue, wearing a number 15 Teiko jersey.

Shocked and overwhelmed, Akashi couldn't stop the string of high pitched screams rising up his throat from escaping his mouth and the sounds nearly broke the glass vase next to them. In panic he attempted to push away the figure on top of him.

Attempted to.

The figure was still latched onto him and started licking his neck and ears and whined when Akashi tried to heave him off "Master, don't you recognize me? I'm Tetsuya Nigou! Don't refuse me, ne?" and turned on him with his ultimate killing puppy eyes.

Another scream escaped Akashi when he finally noticed that Kuroko and Nigou switched bodies, including their looks and personalities. He couldn't take it anymore, he fainted. The dog finally barked joyfully after the redhead passed out.

The figure let out a string of soft chuckles after Akashi passed out "This is payback, Akashi-kun." and slipped on a shirt before picking him up bridal style to carry him to their room. He entered the bathroom and washed the black hair dye out and Kuroko watched as the soft locks reverted back to their pale blue colour once again. THe dog entered the bathroom and happily barked at Kuroko, and Kuroko gently smiled before lifting Nigou up and gently washed the pale blue hair dye from his fur, watching the blue dye swirl down the drain in amusement.

By the time both of them dried up, Akashi had woken up and shot up from the bed to a rigid sitting posture. Kuroko heard a familiar and panicked voice call out "Tetsuya!" from the bathroom. He laughed lightly and Nigou yapped before Nigou ran out to the living room, and Kuroko exited the bathroom into their master bedroom.

Akashi's face was covered in a light sheen of sweat and he was panting heavily when Kuroko entered the room.

"Tetsuya, you're back. I swear, I'm not letting you go out by yourself again. I'm going to chain you to this bedroom if that is needed too-" Akashi stops rambling when he sees Kuroko giggling on the floor. "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko let out a dazzling smile, blinding Akashi and took out his phone, showing Akashi a clip. Not long after the video started, Akashi's expression turned from embarassed to furious as the truth dawned onto him. Before he could reach out and snatch the phone away, Kuroko stopped the clip and threw the phone onto a soft pile of clothes at the far end of the room before he spoke "That was payback, Akashi-kun. Now I've got enough blackmail material to use for now."

Akashi's eyes lit up with a light of fury and lust while pushing Kuroko down onto the bed "You've got some nerve, Tetsuya. A naughty boy should be punished, get ready."

Not much later, screams echoed through the house, not a single soul hear them though.

* * *

The number of red marks littered across the vast stretch of white skin on a still passed out Kuroko satisfied Akashi when he saw them next morning, but what pissed him off is that the blackmail video was locked inside a secret folder in his lover's phone and he was unable to access it.

He'll just have to 'persuade' Kuroko to delete it later.


End file.
